


(no subject)

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Art, Gen, comment on canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-15
Updated: 2007-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	(no subject)

Peej has just seen [Michael Turner's cover to JLA #10](http://pics.livejournal.com/derryderrydown/pic/00024ep9). Peej knows boobs don't work like that.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/albums/xx199/phantomflasher/Art/?action=view&current=peej.jpg)

 

 

Admittedly, boobs don't quite work like this, either. Why do my drawings always look so much better on paper than when scanned in?


End file.
